tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura to Tomo ni Kimi dake wo. (ED Mini-drama)
) |romajisongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = ED（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = April 05, 2013 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation eating something Hm…. So awesome! The wound is healing! Kuroda. You really eat so much! You just ate lunch. Huh, me too. Hm… So peaceful. I’m sleepy. Let's sleep… *get’s hit* Mmmhh! Hajime-san? You don’t have to hit me. We’re having a day off so I want to lazy around. Until now so have I made countless of photoshoots, interviews, lessons so now when I finally got a day o- *yawn* Ow ow ow ow ow I’ll get bald, I’m getting bald. “Even if we’re not having a day off so are you lazying around.” Do I? Well, if Hajime is the one who is saying it so maybe so is it true but for me so isn’t that enough at all. Ah! “Don’t let him eat much”? Yeeees~ Unexpectedly so does he care about things like that. He’s sure mature~ Unexpectedly. *Get’s hit* OW!!!! Mhhhh…. That was the end of April. In the start so did I think that it was a cat but actually so was it a giant black lost rabbit. I picked up Kuroda from the park and took it to it’s place and I and Aoi got scouted and idols. We are being famous. It feels like a lie but it’s actually true. Normally so is it more like a lesson until you debut but we all 6 ended up in the same place being a unit and we started to sell. Just reading and has zero aura he is pretty fast, this person is Hajime-san. A king, I mean our leader. Then, Hajime-san’s best friend and the unexpectedly mature Haru-san are together the 18 years old combo. Under them so is it me and Aoi. Then there’s one year younger than us, 16 years old Kakeru and Koi the energetic combo and that’s the 6 of us. We’re being paired two people at the same age and this is the result. It was just random. I don’t care though. Shh, being told something like that then doing this, what is this kind of life? I didn’t really imagine it. Above that so is it just like that, no, when you realize it so is it pretty comfortable. I’m surprised by myself. I got told by that Koi that I don’t look surprised but I’m actually surprised. Well, it’s busy though. Singing, dancing, photoshooting. I’m mostly thankful. Being able to live in a dorm like this and also being able to work. Even now so am i still going to school so everyday is busy. It’s not to brag but I’m actually a hard worker. So much that I want to praise myself! Kuroda. Hand. I wonder why? It’s pretty stressful but it isn’t that hard… Hmm… I still didn’t go to Karaoke but did I actually like to sing? Oh! Thank you… so much. The one who got me strawberry milk is Haru-san. It seems like he was buying some drinks. The part Hajime-san asked to, the part Haru-san wanted to, on it so did I also get one. I see. Hajime-san and Haru-san was able to make me acknowledge them. Everything is sure well made. I think this is why it’s comfortable. strawberry milk Hm… well. of a train At the end so did I end up wasting one day while lazying around. Well I’m okay with it. Mhhh~ Mh? Aoi? Yo~ Are you here to take some fresh air. What is it? Well I’m sorry for always sleeping! Unlike you so don’t I have so much energy to waste. Above that so do is it a hobby. So, don’t laugh. blows Mmhhhh~ The wind, it feels good. Hey, Aoi. if we didn’t find that rabbit, Kuroda, if I didn’t ask you to help me to find it, we wouldn’t be here now, right? As a result so does it feel like I dragged you into this but are you having fun now? I… I think I’m having fun. To be honest so isn't it like I want to success and sell. If that’s the case so would I wonder why I did accept the job but I’m sure of that I’m having fun right now. You’re here too. Everyone is here too. Hm. It’s fun. “That’s right” You say. You? I’m the one who’s asking now. *sigh* Don’t think you can make a fool of me with that smile. Geez. You sure have a weird side. Well nevermind. If you have nothing to complain on for now so is it okay. You’re the type who runs away as fast as it’s something he don’t want. You’re that type of guy. I’m not being mean, it’s the truth right? Anyway, nevermind. It’s the end of this conversation. You and I will start working again from tomorrow. Hm. Will it be sunny tomorrow? External links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Uduki Arata (mini-dramas)